A story of Shadows & Light
by Perfect Medias
Summary: After the death of Beca Mitchell, at the start of an Infection outbreak almost 5 years ago. Chloe has to survive with Jesse, Luke & Aubrey on an old farmhouse. but very recently there started to happen weird things. will Chloe Beale survive this world, or will she be consumed by shadows of the past? (This Pitch Perfect story can still be seen as a kind off Bechloe story.)
1. A New Night

**A Story of Shadows & Light**

 **Summary: Five years ago an Infection broke out, and turned 90% of the population into they infected. in the first week of the outbreak the Bella house got overran, Beca and the other Bella's died only Chloe & Aubrey got out alive. they regrouped with Luke & Jesse. and need to survive now in an old farmers house outside of town.**

 **Our story kicks off when Chloe lays in her bed after returning from a supply run with Luke.**

 **(Light Spoilers:** This is still a kind of Bechloe story. **)**

 **Writers note:** Also, please let me know what you guys think of it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Night**

 **[Chloe's PoV]**

After Luke and I came back from our supply run in one of the towns that are near or farm. I decided to go to bed and get myself some rest because I still couldn't believe what we saw today.

Or supply run wasn't going out of the ordinary at first. we saw some Walkers and a few Runners, but we killed those with ease. it's just after we came out of a local hospital that thinks started becoming weird. because when we were making our way back to the car we got attacked by a group of Blasters and Walkers. witch almost never happens since Blasters don't like walkers or teamwork. but they did this time for some reason, so we started fighting them off but there were too much of them. and the two of us started losing the battle.

But just a second before they could finish us they backed off. and for the first time if seen a Blaster looking with fear in his eyes, like it had seen death itself. this was so weird and frightening, that I myself didn't dear to turn my head to look. but after a few seconds, I had got myself enough strength. an did it anyway and when I turned I could see for just halve a second, that there was something levitating about the ground behind us. and just as quick as it came it was also gone.

So Luke and I both ran as fast as we could back to the car. and it was only when we where safe inside the vehicle, that we noticed that there were no infected anymore around us. not even one Blaster or Walker had the nerves to follow us. they all got way too scared of whatever that thing was back there

Luckily for me, I can now lay safely in my own bed without any of those things around me.

* * *

 **[Luke's PoV]**

As I walked into our living room I saw Jesse sleeping on the couch with Aubrey in his arms.

So I walk up to him and woke him up, and after getting him into some private place I started explaining what happened today.

I told him about the Infected who started working together, and about that thing what scared them away. then he asked how the thing looked and after I told him that it looked like a girl made of shadows. he looked shocked at me as he told me. "Well Luke, if seen something a few times earlier. but I just thought that it was my eyes playing tricks on me at night. but a few times when I saw Chloe sitting outside, I noticed her Shadow being distorted like it wasn't moving with her. it was looking more as a spectator of her." that's one I started thinking deeper about what he said. and remembered that when she was standing next to me, a while back in a shop trying to find food that her shadow didn't seem to copy her movements. and it seemed to have an unnatural dark color in it. but after a second of looking at it, It became normal again.

That's when the two of us started listing all the time's that we almost got be killed. but something unexplainable had saved our asses from our upcoming doom.

So the two of us decided to not speak about this with the others, and keep this information to our self. at least for now we couldn't risk spreading fear onto Aubrey and Chloe.

* * *

 **[Chloe's PoV]**

As I started to fall asleep I slipped back into this weird dream I had from time to time, but every time I got back in it again it seemed to become a bit longer and more detailed than the previous time.

Well, it's more of a long time memory of a really bad day.

To be even more specific, it was my 24th birthday and now that I think of it that means that this memory is 5 years old over 4 days.

But anyway in this dream I'm inside the Bella house, and Beca has just given me the most beautiful neckless that I had ever seen. we were happily eating cake, that's when Aubrey called me to come into the yard for a gift she got me. and one I walk into the yard I was greeted with a small puppy that I called Shae. she was they sweets dog ever sadly she died last year.

But after cuddling the dog for about ten minutes we started hearing screams, and one we wanted to return inside we saw that a group of Infected had got into the house. they already killed Amy, Ashly, and Lilly. in my panic I tried to find Beca, but through all the chaos I wasn't able to find her.

That's one Aubrey dragged me out of the house and we regrouped with Jesse an Luke.

We got back to the house a month later and found the dead bodies of our former friends, laying on the ground. somewhere completely drowns dry from there blood, and others were ripped to paces the only body we couldn't find was Beca's. but she couldn't be alive, because what we did found of her was some ash on her clothing. whatever happened to my poor little girlfriend is unknown but Beca Mitchel is gone.

But this moment gets replaying in my head every night, only there is something that I'm not sure of what it is. because somehow I feel like something is with me in my dream, something is watching me and I'm not sure what it is. it feels unnatural and it was honestly freaking me out, but somehow it also made me feel safe.

And as I turn around I grab Beca's neckless from under my pillow and put it on. somehow this thing made me feel safe and kept me connected to her, I could feel it from within bones.

* * *

 **[third person PoV]**

After Chloe fell asleep in the conferred of her own bed she drifted away into a peaceful dream and got herself some well-deserved rest.

But as in the city, it isn't an as peaceful place.

And while a group of survivors in running to escape a group of infected they flee onto the roof of a building. but as they lock the door behind them and turn around the all face two white glowing eyes. with a smaller woman like body made of shadows, but as they all realize what was about to happen they tried to shoot the woman. but before even one of the guys could raise there gun's, the shadow moved towards them. and froze them all with one swing of its claw before draining them dry until there last drop of blood.

As soon as they Infected felt the presence of the shadow they all turned around and tried to escape it before it could get to them. but even they were doomed as they ran out of the building they shadow dropped down beside the group of Infected. and ripped them appeared one by one, before she burnt there remaining body peace's.

After this slaughter festival, the Shadow disappeared into the cold darkness of the night.

* * *

 **guys yes this is my new story, and yes it isn't like the most Pitch Perfect stories. but I hope you'll liked it and want to see more of it. I will try to begin uploading every 5 to 6 days. and I will also continue my other story's.**

 **I'm really sorry for letting you guys wait this long, I was just really busy with school & work but right now I have time again. so please let me know what you think! :)**


	2. The Good The Bad and The Dead

**A Story of Shadows & Light.**

 **Writers note: Hey guys, I was really happy to see that you guys liked the first chapter. so here is the second one, I really hope that this one doesn't disappoint so please let me know what you think of it.**

 **Our story kicks off when Chloe wakes up from the sound of gunshots.**

 **(Also Sorry for the spelling errors.)**

 **(Light Spoilers:** This is still a kind of Bechloe story. **)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Good The Bad and The Dead.**

 **[Chloe's PoV]**

As I open my eyes to the harsh sound of gunshots, I jump out of my bed and grab my own handgun. before rushing downstairs where I face Jesse, as he is fighting of a tall man. so I raise my gun and without a second of thinking shoot a bullet straight through his brain. and as his now lifeless body collapses to the floor I look at Jesse, as I ask him. "Jesse, what's going on!?" so he gives me a quick smile as he tells me. "Good morning red, and thanks where under attack. Luke and Aubrey are outside defending the farm but where surrounded."

That's when I heard the scream of Aubrey outside. so I rushed outside and shot two more guys dead before I finally found her.

And as I finally got close to my best friend, I saw that she was hit in her shoulder three times and one time in her arm. so I dreg her inside while Luke was trying to shoot a few more men.

As I lay Aubrey on the couch, I command Jesse to baricite the windows. and when I run outside I saw how Luke, snapped the neck of one of the guys that were attacking us. but as he saw me and wanted to come my way, one of the attackers jump at him from behind and pushed a knife right through his skull into his brain. so I pull my own gun back up and shot the basted between his eyes.

And as the man falls dead to the ground, I walk up to a dying Luke and hold him in my hands.

But at that moment I saw five other guys surround us, and as one of the guys walk forward he tells me with a smirk on his face. "Bloody hell guys, we have a hot one over here. were gone keep her!" so after telling us that, he tries to grab my arm to pull me with him. but as I push him away we all look with a little shock, as he flew a few feet away against a tree. while the shadow of my arm started strangling him. and after the shadow arm dropped his lifeless body on the ground. his blood started coming out of his mouth and eyes. one of the guys turned to face me and raised his gun with fear in his eyes, and pointed it at me he asked. "Girls? What are you?" but before I even had time to answer, I felt a warm sensation inside of me coming up. and just a second later everything went black, and I slept away into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **[Jesse's PoV]**

As I peek outside between the barricade, I saw how a dying Luke was laying on the ground. next to a black mass of darkness, that started to take on the form of a woman while all our attackers started shooting at it. and when she finally stood right up on her legs, she started walking to the first man and ripped his heart right out of his chest. and as his now lifeless body falls to the ground she started moving at high speed. as she jumped from man to man and killed them all fast one by one. I turned around and grabbed my girlfriends arm and carried Aubrey outside, through the back door and laid her into the car before rushing back inside to get a few of our stuff. and after dropping a few of our guns and ammunition, I look over to our group's photo from a year ago. and take that with me as well because that very might be the last thing we have of

After taking the stuff out of the house and laying it in the car, I start it and drove off as fast as I could.

* * *

 **[Luke's PoV]**

As I open my eyes again I looked into the eyes of the shadow women. but as I looked better at her eyes I noticed one of her eyes being Chloe's, and even though I didn't know who's eye the second one was I did recognize it from the past. so that meant that I had to have known the person It belongs to. and at the point, it hit me everything became black. and I finally slipped away into my final rest.

* * *

 **[Chloe's PoV]**

As I open my eyes again and look around. I got scared to death as I notice a group of 13 Elite Infected, and in my shock, I stood up and tried to run away. but I found myself having not enough energy to do that. so I fall forward but right before I could hit the ground, one of the Elites ran at me and caught me mid fall. and as I looked up at him he gave me a small smile, as he gently laid me down on the ground.

The only nice thing I could think right now. was that at least these Infected didn't look like monsters, because Elites had just a pale white skin. with glowing white eyes and these guys were fair to say the most deathly type of infected. because of their inhuman speed strength and their ability to speak.

and as this Elite sits down next to me I ask him carefully. "Why do you care for me?" that's when he looked at me and spoke with perfect English as he said. "Because of your important to our Quine my lady. so that means your important to us too!" so I nod at him and ask. "Do you have a name?" so he nodded his head and said. "Yes, my lady. my name is Theo."

After talking for half an hour with Theo, I fell asleep and he laid a blanket over me. while the other Elites seemed to be guarding this place for something, which was weird since they're on top of the food change. so whatever needed to bring them to keep their guard up had to be really powerful, and wasn't something I wanted to find out.

But right before completely drifting off into my dreams. I hear the Elites do a groups prayer with a weird kind of text that they were saying. "In the darkest day, until the brightest night. we will fight so that the shadow can cast away the light!"

* * *

 **[Jesse's PoV]**

As I stopped the car at a local gas station and walk in. I got greeted with the face of an old man wearing a white suit. who smiles at me and said. "Good day mister Swanson. I'm the Lightbringer, but you can call me mister White."

* * *

 **(Writers note)**

 **Hey, guys I first wanted to say sorry for again taking to much time on this. and I swear I'll try to upload the next chapter faster. but let me know what you think of this chapter?!**


End file.
